bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquamarine Knight Medina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20617 |no = 1740 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 133 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80 |normal_distribute = 37, 6, 8, 6, 8, 6, 8, 6, 8, 4, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 8, 14, 20, 26, 32, 38, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83 |bb_distribute = 18, 12, 9, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 8, 14, 20, 26, 32, 38, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89 |sbb_distribute = 18, 12, 10, 6, 4, 6, 4, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 8, 14, 20, 26, 32, 38, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95 |ubb_distribute = 18, 12, 10, 8, 4, 8, 4, 6, 4, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A knight who once fought against the gods alongside the legendary Oracle Knight, but is rumored to have been indignant about not having been chosen to become the Oracle Knight herself. Had Medina been selected to become the Oracle Knight, her dormant powers would have flourished in order to protect her best friend, the Oracle Maiden. As her shield, there is no doubt that her destiny would have been to dedicate her life to ensuring the safety of Oracle Maiden. |summon = No matter what happens, I will always be her friend. That will never change. |fusion = Feel free to ask for my help more often. Knowing you trust me only makes me stronger! |evolution = So you have chosen me? Then I vow to live up to your expectations. |hp_base = 5497 |atk_base = 2512 |def_base = 2449 |rec_base = 2383 |hp_lord = 7183 |atk_lord = 3111 |def_lord = 3061 |rec_lord = 2965 |hp_anima = 8300 |rec_anima = 2667 |atk_breaker = 3409 |def_breaker = 2763 |def_guardian = 3359 |rec_guardian = 2816 |def_oracle = 2912 |rec_oracle = 3412 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Torrential Vow |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk, Def, max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk, hugely boosts BB gauge each turn & hugely boosts BB gauge when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 200% BB Atk, fills 6 BC each turn & fills 8 BC after 5000 damage |bb = Blasé Torrent |bbdescription = 18 combo Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC and HC drop rate for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 8 BC instantly, 100% Spark, 35% drop rate & fills 7 BC per turn |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Apsalus Cradle |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 10 BC instantly, fills 7 BC per turn, fills 4-7 BC on hit, fills 2-3 BC on Spark & 100% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Sea Sword Art: Ultexedia |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Water attack on all foes, activates Water barrier, enormously boosts Atk and Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 25000 HP barrier, 300% parameter boost, 500% BB Atk & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Beautiful Friendship |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is above 50% & slightly boosts BB gauge each turn |esnote = 50% boost & fills 4 BC |evofrom = 20616 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Atk, Def boost when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 80% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 15 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 80% to 100% |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Slight additional damage reduction effect |omniskill3_1_note = 20% DoT mitigation |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's enormous Spark damage boost effect |omniskill4_2_note = +30% boost. 130% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge BB gauge boost each turn effect |omniskill4_3_note = +2 BC. Fills 9 BC total |omniskill4_4_sp = 35 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds great HP restoration effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = Heals 2500-3500 + 11% healer Rec |omniskill4_5_sp = 35 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |notes = |addcat = Oracle Knights |addcatname = Medina4 }}